Diseased
by Kyla of the Desert
Summary: When Kidd finds the second biggest threat on Lord Death's list, she is immediatly taken into custody. But the girl holds a rare and dangerous disease that is perceptable to only meisters. The members of the Spartoi team Maka are there first hand to witness it. The girl then bites Maka and the infection begins. SoMa/TsuStar. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**A/N: This is my first fan fic ever! Happy birthday fanfic account! **

**Well since this is my first ever, I don't know if I will get any reviewers! So please help me if you have any ideas. So if you like, please pour your heart out, I won't judge, if you don't please go easy on me. I am very sensitive. And it's a SoMa even though I have trouble writing fluff for some reason I wont name... I won't spazz out on you guys and break your hearts by throwing some random paring like KidxMaka or like MakaxBlack*Star… or like SoulXTsubaki -.-*. Unless it's like, one of those fanfictions… well anyway… first timer, tell me what I did wrong…. Well you know. I could go on all day… THX!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~asked my mom what these were, and forgot.

The phone rang… at like 3am. Luckily for Stein, Maka was up late because tomorrow was a Sunday. He had to scream at the other Spartoi students because of their rudeness. This was serious.

Maka shuffled to get the phone. She grimaced when she saw that it was Stein. What had the crazy professor done that was extreme enough to call her at 3 in the morning? Blown up Shibushen? Now he needs a place to live?

"Hello? " Maka felt like the dead. What the hell, she thought.

"Yes Maka, is Soul awake? We need you to get to Shibushen ASAP. Kidd captured the number one threat after Kishin Asura. She is said to have a rare kind of madness. So dangerous, in fact, that I couldn't dissect her and give it a name." Stein sounded as tired as she felt. Maka stopped listening after she heard, "Awake". _Of course Soul's awake, Stein_, she thought, _he's so awake that I can hear his conscious snores coming through his door. That's how awake he is. _ Maka sighed.

"Yes professor, we'll be there right away. Is anyone else there?"

"Yes, the other members of the Team Maka branch of the Spartoi." Maka could hardly believe that Black*Star had gotten up this early. Maybe Stein told him that his 'godliness' was needed. Maybe it was.

"Okay. See you then." Maka screamed in anger. She was just about to finish up the best sleep she had in forever when she got a tickle in her throat. She finished a glass of water trying to get back to bed before her subconscious forgot about the dream when Stein calls with this 'dire' situation. Uggh! "Soruu! Get up, something happened!"

Soul burst out of his room looking like he was ready to kill someone. His arm was already transformed into a scythe. He just wanted to kill whatever was bothering Maka and go to sleep.

He looked at her expectantly. He thought that she saw a bug or she stepped on Blair's tail.

"Stein called and – what are you doing?" Soul walked over to the phone cord – arm still in scythe form – and cut the phone cord.

"You said Stein called and this should keep him from calling back at 3 IN THE MORNING!" Soul changed his arm back and looked at his alarmed meister. She just turned around and reached for something. Soul peered over her shoulder, trying to see what she was looking for.

"Maaaaakkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaa," Maka raised a dangerously large book and the air and Soul feared for his life as he watched it descend.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting ready!" the book stopped merely inches from ending his life. He ran to his room and threw stuff around until he found his black leather jacket. He decided to ditch the headband. Maka was wearing her Spartoi uniform and she had Soul's old jacket on.

"Why my jacket?" Soul was confused. She usually told him that he needed to replace that dirt bag of a jacket and that maggots probably had taken root in it. Now she was wearing it?

"Shut up. My cape is all torn up, and whose fault is that?"

"Actually, it's yours. I told you not to wear that long thing into battle because some pre kishin would just be waiting to tear it off." Soul 'hmphed' in triumph. They stepped out into the cold, night, Death City, air and quickly made their way to Soul's motorcycle.

From her seat on the bike, Maka could see Black*Star hopping nimbly on rooftops. He hopped in the air and landed next to Soul's bike, keeping pace easily. Tsubaki was in weapon form and her face glinted on the blade as she spoke.

"So, Stein called you too?" She looked slightly irritated.

"Yeah." Was all Maka said, nodding off on Soul's back.

By the time they pulled up to the school, Maka had a death grip on Soul in her sleep. Soul hesitated to wake her, but Black*Star thought different.

"HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP IN THE PRESESNENCE OF A GOD?! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Maka jolted awake and fell off of the motorcycle and Soul winced at the sound of the impact. She got up and trudged towards the steps and quickly began jogging up. Black*Star followed her, not wanting to be outdone by a scrawny little girl.

When everyone finally reached the front entrance, they burst in the school and ran to the death room. Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki had barely broken a sweat, but Soul looked like he just ran from New York to Texas.

When they entered the death room, they saw something that they would never forget.

**Srry I know, short chapter, cliff hanger. But I got tired and I didn't want to put the next scene in the chapter. So okay, when I finish this chapter spree I'm on, I'll tell yall when ill update… kk bye. *awkward moment***


	2. Chapter 2: Exposure

**so next chapter? i think its gruesome. you tell me.**

Death Scythe (Sprit) turned and looked at Maka. But it wasn't the usual "Maka I love you! Don't you love me, your papa?!" speech. It was the, get your friends over to the closest corner and stay there until the danger's gone, look. Kidd looked like he was going to pass out and his hair was in an asymmetrical mess. Liz and Patty were MIA. Death himself was standing there solemnly. Soul looked at Death Scythe again. He had a small girl trapped in his arms.

Soul gasped at the resemblance. She looked just like Maka. Sure, her hair was jet black, sure her eyes were dark like mahogany, but she looked just like Maka. Her arms were like sticks and she was flat chested. She looked up and looked Soul right in the eye. In his moment of hesitation, she wrenched herself out of Sprit's grip and staggered around. Then, she looked at the sky and screamed. None of them could react, just watch as she writhed on the floor in agony.

She locked eyes with Maka. In that look, Maka saw everything. The girl's name was Utau, she had an older brother, she was abandoned on the streets, and she wanted revenge.

Utau stopped writhing and stood up. Before Soul could react, Utau flung herself at Maka, knocking her down and chomping down on her arm. Utau kept biting down wherever she could find exposed flesh.

Soul's arm transformed into a scythe and stabbed the psycho girl through her back, feeling her spine crunch. He twisted the blade to make her let go of his meister. The sound of tearing flesh and Maka's growing screams of agony was all he heard until blood began to pool aroung the tree of them – both Maka's and the girl's. The girl didn't scream as she died, she just let out a soft whimper. He tore the blade out ruthlessly and watched as the girl dissolved into a bouquet of souls. All human.

Soul fell to his knees next his mangled meister. He could have stopped this, he could have prevented it from happening. There were about ten bite marks on her arms and legs. Scratches were all over her face and slowly leaked blood. Her eyes stared into nothingness. At first, he thought she was dead, but her soul was still small but strong, tugging at his soul for help. Her eyes shifted over to his and didn't leave his – even as people gathered around her. They were shouting and crying, but the moment between them was silent. It was broken when Nigus brought in a stretcher.

Maka didn't make a sound as she was wheeled away, blood staining the white sheets. Then, Soul snapped back to reality. He was running along with the stretcher, easily keeping up with Nigus, Stein, and Sprit, yelling encouragement to Maka.

For Maka, all she saw was still images. She saw her father, Spirit. She could Soul, standing above them and driving his scythe blade into her attacker's back. And the pain. The pain was unimaginable. To her, it felt like someone replaced her blood with gasoline and then shoved a match into her. Finally, she expressed that pain.

Maka griped Soul's hand like a vice and screamed her lungs out.

**soo. i'll update later. its like 12midnight and im tired.**

**so i asked my bro who was better, kidd Black*Star or soul. he said kidd. i screamed in anger. i was listening to Counter Identity and i had a soul eater inspiration. its in japenese and is the title sequence for soul eater when it first aired in japan. go me being all smart! **


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

**Chapter three… noting to celebrate considering that my last two chapters were short and crappy, but I promise that this one will be worth curling up and oOoOoOoOo ing over. Cool affect with the o's right?**

**Maka: why must you put me in this pain, godliness?**

**Me: I know, it'll be over soon. **

**Soul: where's my real part in this story?**

**Me: what, you want me to make you a villain? Huh, is that what you want? Okay~**

**Soul: No, No, No I didn't mean it that way!**

**Maka: she's not listening Soul, I'm sorry. *snickers***

**And thank you to my two/ three? followers! I will love you forever!**

Soul didn't leave Maka's bedside – well he did to like, use the restroom, but he didn't even shower. (A/N: I know so gross.) Her face had turned a sickly green and blood vessels popped in her eyes. She hadn't moved since that night. That night was two and a half weeks ago.

Less and less people came to visit, and Soul decided to go home. He stepped into the house and saw Blair sitting on the couch. Blair and Tsubaki were Maka's best supporters. Blair looked up sadly at Soul's defeated face. His albino hair was more of a grey-brown.

Soul was just getting to the shower when the phone rang. Blair got the phone, and about five seconds later she let out a bloodcurdling shriek. Soul poked his head out of the bathroom to see Blair hopping around with joy.

"Soul! It's Tsubaki! She said that Maka's awake!" Soul darted out of the bathroom, already putting his jacket back on. Blair was already in cat form, preparing to ride on Soul as they went to the school.

Maka looked around the room confused; she didn't recognize one person in the room. They looked at her, either big grins on their faces or tears in their eyes.

Sprit walked over to her bedside and took her hand. "Papa?" Maka guessed. Everyone in the room cheered so loud that they were screaming. She was slowly remembering. "Black*Star," she said more confidently. He cheered.

"EVERYONE, YOUR GOD HAD BEEN REMEMBERED!" Everyone clapped. She was remembering those she knew the longest. Spirit was her father, it only made sense that she remembered him, and Black*Star was raised along with Maka like siblings.

Tsubaki forgot to warn Soul that Maka might not remember him right away – she didn't want him to freak out when Maka stared at him blankly; the way she was staring at Tsubaki.

"Stein, Sid, Nigus!" Maka seemed elated at how many people she suddenly started to recognize. "Tsubaki," Maka called out. They all gathered around her. "Kidd, Liz and … Patty!" Everyone in the room was elated.

Blair and Soul walked in the room and everything went silent – everyone was waiting for what Maka would do. "Blair?" she whispered. Blair went to give her a silent gentle hug. It was just Soul, then, standing alone at the foot of Maka's bed. They stared at each other, Maka's eyebrows furrowing more and more with each growing second. She looked away from Soul to her father. Then, she looked back at Soul.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Should I remember you?"

Soul, don't beat yourself up, she'll remember. I've never seen someone devote themselves to their meister like you have. She has to remember someone like you Soul, no one should be able to forget." Death Scythe left Soul sitting outside of the infirmary.

Maka stared at the wall as tears leaked down her cheeks, carving little tracks of wetness and stinging on her not yet healed scars.

"Soul! I remember you. SOUL!"

**So sorry. Short chapter again! Well I have to clean my room, I'll try to update later today…**


	4. Chapter 4: Insane

**Okay, time for a fast forward/ plot twist. Anyone who doesn't want to see/read the possible horror that befalls Black*Star (My fav character, hence the name 'blackstarandhisgodliness') please skip. Well this chapter is dedicated to 'Fight to Win' by Your Favorite Martian feat. Destorm, 'Gold' by Owl City, and the two character songs for Maka and Soul (No Sympathy) and Black*Star and Tsubaki (My Star). Duces! -o-_-o-(since I wear glasses.) OoOoOo and 'My Soul Your Beats' from Angel Beats!**

"Maka, you need to focus, attack after Black*Star." Soul was starting to get worried that his meister was losing all self-preservation instincts that she possessed. The squid/octopus head thingy that was attacking them was vicious. It flicked a tentacle at Maka, sending her staggering back a couple of feet before launching herself at the creature.

Black *Star looked at Maka and backed up, not wanting to get hit by her scythe.

She had made a quick recovery and no trace was found in her body of the disease. Apparently it wasn't passed by biting or scratching. But, Soul hadn't killed Utau. She was the second enemy on Death's list and it wouldn't make any sense that Soul would have killed her that easily. Her nickname in Japan was Oku No Tamashi, which means Many Souls. She had the ability to use the souls that she consumed and since she was still human for some reason, she could use them to her advantage. Utau's grigori soul would purify all of the pre-kishin souls before usage.

Maka delivered the octopus head a round house kick as Black*Star ran in between the creature's legs, yelling. Black*Star sliced the creature's Achilles tendons but somehow it stayed standing by putting its weight on two of the tentacles sprouting form it's head.

"How does someone end up this ugly?" Black*Star stepped back as he watched Maka finish off the thing. He was covered in crimson and somehow the blood had gotten in his mouth while he was yelling.

Maka dove off of a building, her death scythe blade pointed at the exact angle it would need to be at to slice the creature's head off. Its octopus head plopped on the ground and dissolved into a red soul.

"Now how am _I _an octopus head?! I don't look anything like this creature," Soul complained. Maka leaned against a building.

"That's the third soul tonight; you think we should go for another?" Maka stood up straighter, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Nah, we'll get it tomorrow, I just want to eat something." Soul sighed and looked at Maka who looked like she was going to Maka Chop him. "What?"

"All guys think about what's for dinner, like since when so you guys think about what's important, like life?"

"Um, excuse me, but I think I've saved you enough times for one lifetimes Ms. Tiny Ti—wha?" Soul ran over to Maka, who had her hands on her ears and was crying.

"It hurts! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" She was sobbing onto Soul's shoulder now. Soul was hugging her tightly.

"Maka, what hurts?" They were all surprised by her sudden outburst. She didn't answer, instead she pulled out of Soul's grip, screaming in pain and holding her arm even as she fell against the cold cobblestone. Then, it made a noise and a purple blade was protruding from the back of her forearm. Just like her father.

They all stared at the blade in shock. Soul's eyes got wider, Tsubaki had both of her hands over her mouth, and Black*Star was being Black*Star. Soul backed up a little, wondering what this would do to the severity of Maka Chops. The outlook wasn't good.

Maka got up slowly, a psychotic smile on her face. Her eyes were no longer sane. More blades appeared, one out of her back and one more on her other arm. Before anyone could react, she cornered Soul, a blade to his neck. Black*Star ran at Maka without Tsubaki and a blade snaked up from Maka's foot and slit his throat.

**Okay. Another cliff hanger, but not for long because I'm gonna publish another chapter today! The song that inspired Maka's psychotic break was… um I gotta check…. BAD APPLE! Love the song. But the one that inspired Black*Star's fatal injury was Never Lose Myself which is his character theme. Today I asked my fish to swim right if Death the Kid was better, swim left if Soul was better, and swim towards me if he liked Black*Star the best. He swam left. I don't hate him as much as I hate my brother for saying Kidd. Kidd is third on my list of favs right after Soul… sooo.**


	5. Chapter 5: And so it Begins

**Maka: I thought you said that Soul was going to be the enemy. TT**

**Me: I know but I didn't know how to fit it in. **

**Soul: isn't this a SoMa, not a Ma kills So? **

**Me: You aren't gonna die! I would never be able to live with myself! I would curl up in a corner like Crona.**

**Soul: XD**

**Maka: is Crona going to be in this story?**

**Me: maybe. But I totally could live with myself if you died.**

**Maka:O.o !?**

**Me: JK! ; P (Beedah!) but anyway I'm gonna start the story in wherever I decide to put Black*Star so…**

**This is very gory. You have been warned.**

Maka was going for Soul's throat, when she stopped and grabbed her own scythe arm with her other arm. She fell backwards over Black*Star and began to yell at herself.

"Stop it, what the hell are you doing?" She was rolling around holding the arm away from herself when all of the blades disappeared and she landed on all fours.

They were getting ready to witness another bizarre scene when Black*Star got up. (A/N: I didn't want to carry out his injury as fatal so…)

Maka began to puke violently, blood splattering the ground around her. She stood up, splattered in blood and gore, and aimed herself at Black*Star, only to be thrown over him and slammed into a building with a bone crushing blow. The sound of Maka's neck breaking was heard by everyone. She landed in a crumpled heap, but got back up. There was a bone sticking directly out of her neck and her head was almost upside down. She grabbed at the bone and tugged, hearing the satisfying squish as she examined her wounds. The blood leaked over her pale hands as she manipulated the bone, roughly shoving it back into its rightful position.

"She shouldn't be able to stand," Tsubaki whispered completely perturbed by this grisly scene.

The source of the blow was none other than Stein, still in the position of sending a wavelength into Maka's small body. Maka's wound healed itself and her neck went back to its normal position, but Stein could still sense the crazed and desperate wavelength coming from Maka. Stein couldn't tell what it was though – it wasn't the madness wavelength that he had felt before; this was the infection, or more correctly, the virus.

Maka rushed Black*Star and he easily dodged throwing his 'Big Wave' attack through the air to Maka, who hoped over it. She darted over to Stein and was getting ready to bite his neck before Soul dove at her, knocking her down. She sunk her teeth into Soul's arm and he suppressed a scream of agony. He just hoped Stein and Black*Star knew to stay away. Stein did say that the disease was only perceptible to meisters, right?

Black*Star pulled Maka off of Soul and squared off with his best friend, someone who was now their biggest threat.

**Okay, so this is to be continued. I know some stuff is really graphic, but it is rated T horror so… but I will release another chapter today also. This story is really deep later on, so don't stop here and follow! I will release more and once I feel like I can start a new story I will. But it wont be like graphic like this one. It might be some sappy romance or something. **


	6. Chapter 6:Revelation

**Just gonna jump in and make this as long as possible. -.- serious face. Um please review and look at my profile for new songs that inspire this stuff.**

Black*Star had fled to the rooftops, and Maka, of course, followed. Only the occasional screams were heard from the ground and sometimes, sometimes shuffling. A couple of times, they would see someone go over the edge. The fight had lasted for over an hour while Stein treated Soul's wounds.

"Soul, it's not likely that you will contract the virus. It only affects meisters and In Maka's case, people who haven't activated their weapon form in a while. I guessed that people could die from his disease three ways. One is they will get n trouble and someone will kill them, two, they would die from blood loss, or three, they would kill themselves. Either they would fight the virus in their heads and die from a self-induced seizure or the thing you know as simple sucide." They all looked up. This fight wasn't going to end soon.

"A shrimp like you will be crushed." Black*Star was tired of fighting Maka. Under normal circumstances, Maka would knocked out in the trash can by now, but she was ultra-strong in this new form or insanity she had.

"You sure you're not the shrimp in this fight? Your just a bastard, no, the definition of a bastard is someone born from parents not married to each other, but you were born form parents who were the leaders of an evil clan." Maka's bookworm nature started to take action and her eyes looked sort of normal as she pondered. Black*Star punched Maka straight in the face and sent her flying off of the side of the building. He saw the flash of sanity in her eyes and caught her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious.

As he was putting her down, her nails raked cheek, but he thought nothing of it. Everyone gathered around her, even Soul whose wounds were severe on his shoulder.

Stein called for reinforcements and soon some Shibushen vehicles pulled up, and even Kid flew in on Beezblub, holding his twin pistols. They immediately put Maka and Soul in the back of one of the pick up trucks and Black*Star and Tsubaki in the other.

On the ride back to the DWMA, Soul kept Maka's head in his lap, he knew if she randomly woke up and bit him, he would be immune. That alone made him feel like a boss. Half way there Maka opened her eyes and looked up at Soul. He smiled down at her gently and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Soul, I want you to kill me. Kill me now with no regrets. I'm just going to end up killing someone I don't know or killing one of you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that this stupid virus did it. It's my fault that I even-"

"No Maka. None of this crap is your fault," Soul cut her off and pressed his lips to hers.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

No longer under the influence of the virus, Maka's neck wound had started to bleed again, though the virus had managed to repair all vital organs and bones that had been broken or damaged.

"Interesting," Stein thought. "The virus causes harm if not used correctly, but, like black blood, it can be beneficial by healing fatal wounds, although not preventing them like black blood."

"Oi, Stein, thinking about the infection?" Sprit was totally uninformed about the virus and didn't know what it could do.

"Yes, I think that it can be beneficial in some ways towards health if used correctly." Stein stole a glance at Spirit who was driving one of the medical trucks. Spirit was forced to watch the terrifying ordeal through Lord Death's mirror – forced to watch his daughter go through something that no one should have to go through. Spirit looked at Stein through the corner of his eye. He knew exactly what Stein was planning and that Stein knew exactly how to cure it.

They moment they pulled up to the school, teachers immediately surrounded the trucks. "Go to sleep, Maka." Soul told Maka before they opened the back of the truck. She obeyed, closing her eyes tiredly. They strapped her to a stretcher for her – and their – safety. Black*Star, Soul realized, was also strapped to a stretcher.

Soul ran over to see what was wrong when he saw Tsubaki whispering reassurances to Black*Star. Black*Star had sweat pouring down his face and his lip was bloody – from biting his lip, Soul realized.

"Did she bite him?" Soul didn't remember Black*Star being bit.

"She scratched him," Tsubaki replied, very, very close to tears. Black*Star pried open his eyes.

"Hey, Soul, I didn't know you were here." Black*Star started to talk nonsense. "She scratched me man. A star like me shouldn't be able to get hurt. I'm gonna kill that bitch. Not Maka though, the one that made her go crazy." Black*Star's voice got weak and he passed out as soon as they got to the entrance of the infirmary.

Soul returned to Maka, who was talking to Stein.

"I need to track that creeper down; I want to kill her for doing this for me." To Soul's surprise, Stein nodded his head. He unstrapped Maka and she got up steadily on her feet. The piece of bloody gauze on her neck made her look even more deadly. Her small soul swelled up in anger. She began to walk in the direction of her apartment when Stein stopped her.

"Do you at least know where she is?" Obviously thought that the question would throw her, but she just smiled.

"Japan. Saga, Japan to be exact. I believe that she's hiding out." Stein seemed taken aback by her readiness. "Soul, let's go."

**okay. review and keep in touch. i ttyped this an with my bros ipod and its derping out. do you know whats wrong? tell me**


	7. Chapter 7: Resolve

**I feel like, amazing. I, personally think that that was my best chapter so far. Well basically in this chapter, I haven't updated in a while so I decided to break down and add fluff, but it may be my sad excuse. I'm pathetic.**

**I don't own Soul Eater… I think I forgot to add that in the last chapters… if I did, the flying whale chapter in the manga would be just a bad dream and Justin Law wouldn't be such a traitor. I think I changed my style of writing. You tell me which style you like the best.**

_It's easy, just open and closeeeee, chomp down and releaseeeee, and sing as you feel the releaseeeee_

"What type of crap song is that, if you want to irritate me, at least make sense." Maka sighed, letting the shower release her tense muscles and sting her wounds.

_Why, you don't like my tunes? Well I'll change them. Come on, what's your favorite song? _Maka didn't feel like answering. It had been bothering her for at least an hour. Wait, she had been in the shower for almost an hour?

"Maka, you didn't die in there, right?" Soul's voice wafted through the sounds of water cascading on the tiles.

"I'm fine," she rasped, her voice was tired from screaming at the voice in her head. She stepped out of the shower and quickly changed into her pajamas. They were going to Japan tomorrow and Stein had sent them home after Maka screamed at him to let them go to track Utau down. She was still in the bathroom when her legs stopped working. She landed with a thump on the floor and just curled up on the mat.

_Ha, gotcha! Can't you move your legs Maka? This is pathetic, _her voice in her head sighed with mock horror – the same it did when it stopped allowing Maka to move her arms.

There was another knock on the door. "Maka?" when she didn't answer, Soul stepped into the room. Steam rushed out as he kneeled next to his immobile meister.

"S'okay. I just can't move my legs." She slapped her leg to emphasize what she meant. Soul grinned his sharp tooth smile.

"You'll get used to the unwelcome visitor soon enough." Soul reached down and scooped Maka up as if she were a bag of flour. "You know, I think you've lost weight." Soul smirked as Maka made a sound of anger, but she didn't have a book on her person.

He sat her down on her bed and she forced herself up against the wall. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked at her. "You know, after we track down this Utau girl, it'll all hopefully be back to normal?"

Maka smiled. "Yeah Soul, it will."

**~~~~~~~~~~Soul Eater~~~~~~~~~Soul Eater~~~~~~~~~~~**

Soul was in a white room. It was the complete opposite of his Black room, and there was no furniture in sight.

He looked around confused when he saw blood smeared on the invisible walls and floors. He walked towards where the blood was leading until he saw a small huddled form in the corner. Kneeling next to it, he rolled it over to reveal a bruised and bloodied Maka. She looked at him and whimpered, but when he tried to pick her up, she screamed and moved away.

"Don't touch me!" She wouldn't stop flailing at Soul despite her injuries. She crawled back and huddled in an unseen corner, smearing her blood in the edge of the room, where the wall and the wall met.

Soul stood in front her, a perturbed look on his face. "Maka, who did this to you? I'll kill them!" Soul's hands curled into fists as he bent down on the ground to hear her answer. The little oni in his head chortled.

"You don't know?" Maka and the Oni both asked at the same time, but Maka's voice was broken while Oni's voice was amused. "You."

Death the Kid walked in front of Soul and held one of the Pistols to his head. "You are truly scum, you know that Soul? I considered you my ally. When your meister needed you the most, you turned on her, when she was vulnerable. The only time I've heard of a partner turning on a partner is when Asura ate his partner, and he was truly sick. Step away from her or we will use force." Soul could now see Black*Star next to Maka. He was holding her up and brushing the hair out of her eyes. That was when he could see the blood on his hands – Maka's blood. Soul took a step forward and Kid pulled the trigger.

**~~~~Soul Eater~~~~~~Soul Eater~~~~~~**

Soul woke up gasping for air as his mind reviewed the horrific nightmare that he had just lived. He realized that Maka was leaning on him, her head still back against the wall. Soul tightened his around her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Soul whispered. "Not even myself."

**Okay. Well I feel like such a flake.**


	8. Chapter 8 :Discontinued

**That last chapter was weak! I'm currently focusing all of my attention on Captured and Saved. The one story that is actually successful. This story will now be discontinued. If you would like to continue it, just PM me and I will give you the whole plot sort of thing. Please do not take this opportunity to plagiarize and steal. **

**If you wish to continue this story, once again, please private message me. this is if you only don't mind writing blood and gore and slight OCC. **

**Goodbye everyone! I will hopefully see you all in Captured and Saved which is only one story. I might just hold a ballet on my page about Bits of Fluff, the final resting place for my one-shots. Until another story. :'(**

**-blackstarandhisgodliness (I will miss you all).**


End file.
